mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Muhyo
This is a list of volumes and chapters that comprise the Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation manga series. Written by Yoshiyuki Nishi the series premiered in in Japan in Weekly Shōnen Jump in December 2004, and ran until its conclusion in the March 3, 2008 issue. The individual chapters of the series were collected and published in 18 tankōbon volumes by Shueisha. The plot focuses on a young genius Magical Law Executor, Toru Muhyo, and his assistant, Jiro Kusano, as they track and find ghosts, then send the spirits to heaven or hell depending on the account of their lives in his magical law book. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Viz Media, which released the first volume of the series in October 2007 under its "Shonen Jump" manga line. __TOC__ Volume list | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1376-8 | ChapterList = * 1. "Rie & Taeko" * 2. "Old Mrs. Kiyomi" * 3. "Genius" * 4. "The Present" * 5. "Kenji, Destroyer of Signs" * Special One: Shot: "Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1377-5 | ChapterList = * 6. "Unfading" * 7. "Nana's photos" * 8. "Daddy" * 9. "Roji's pen" * 10. "Presence" * 11. "Premonition" * 12. "Madness" * 13. "Pride" * 14. "Together" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1546-5 | ChapterList = * 15. "Someone's There" * 16. "Lurker in the Grass" * 17. "The Ghost Writer" * 18. "Zansetsu Hirata" * 19. "The Night Butterfly" * 20. "Artificer Biko" * 21. "The Landing" * 22. "Into The Arcanum" * 23. "The Mad Planter" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1639-4 | ChapterList = * 24. "Tremors" * 25. "Rio & Roji" * 26. "Sophie" * 27. "A Ray of Light" * 28. "Advanced Magic Law" * 29. "Sad Times Ahead" * 30. "Falling Mist" * 31. "Raspberries" * 32. "Determination" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1640-0 | ChapterList = * 33. "All or Nothing" * 34. "Face: off" * 35. "The Promise" * 36. "Swallows in the wind" * 37. "Kokkuri" * 38. "Enter Goryo" * 39. "The Plan" * 40. "Akagawa Apartments" * 41. "Dolls" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1641-7 | ChapterList = * 42. "Maneuver 108" * 43. "Her Voice" * 44. "Victory and Defeat" * 45. "Parting" * 46. "Meeting" * 47. "Making the Grade" * 48. "Awakening" * 49. "The Academy" * 50. "The Tests Begin" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1642-4 | ChapterList = * 51. "Trials & Tribulations" * 52. "Contract Fight" * 53. "The Plan's End" * 54. "Ready to Fight" * 55. "Wings" * 56. "Trust" * 57. "Decision" * 58. "As I Am" * 59. "Stirrings" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1643-1 | ChapterList = * 60. "Tomas" * 61. "Pretty Things" * 62. "Bonds" * 63. "Before the Storm" * 64. "The Perfect Collection" * 65. "Armor of Flies" * 66. "Absorption" * 67. "Something Complete" * 68. "Finders Keepers" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2423-8 | ChapterList = * 69. "Rightful Place" * 70. "Found" * 71. "Heading Out" * 72. "Two Shadows" * 73. "Panza" * 74. "Puppeteer" * 75. "Haunted by the Past" * 76. "Spirit Distillation" * 77. "Pansies" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2424-5 | ChapterList = * 78. "Fate" * 79. "Target" * 80. "Executor Busujima" * 81. "Contact" * 82. "Isabi" * 83. "King of the Mountain" * 84. "The Bells of Troy" * 85. "A New Rule" * Countdown to Death | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2425-2 | ChapterList = * 86. "Flesh and Blood" * 87. "Rescue Mission * 88. "Hope" * 89. "One Inch" * 90. "Of Mice and Men" * 91. "Just a Scrape" * 92. "The Contract's End" * 93. "The Root of Evil" * 94. "Courage" * Bonus Story | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2426-9 | ChapterList = * 95. "Homecoming" * 96. "A Little Trick" * 97. "Aroropathy" * 98. "Writ of Passage" * 99. "Ginji" * 100. "It's Here" * 101. "The Bell" * 102. "Armor" * 103. "Bobby" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2427-9 | ChapterList = * 104. "The Bottom of the Sea" * 105. "Payback" * 106. "Superhero" * 107. "The Ring" * 108. "A New Book of Magic Law" * 109. "The Battle Begins" * 110. "What Goes Around" * 111. "Proof" * 112. "Ace in the Hole" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2428-7 | ChapterList = * 113. "Umbrella" * 114. "Buhpu" * 115. "Risk" * 116. "Warning Bells" * 117. "Toys" * 118. "Back-Up Plan" * 119. "Negotiation" * 120. "The Solution" * 121. "Envoy Possession" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2837-1 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2838-X | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2839-8 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} References ;General * ;Specific Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters